Returning To The Past
by Teamduncan77
Summary: This story is basically the lives of the kids of the contestants of TDI/TDA. They've all come to compete for 500,000 dollars. Mostly told from Courtney and Duncans daughters POV. it does change though. Rated T for lauange and some sexual themes
1. Introductions

_**RETURNING TO THE PAST**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

**A/N So I was doodling and listening to my parents yell about how my cell phone bill was over 80 bucks this month when I doodled** **a character that kinda looked like a mix of Duncan and Courtney. So I figured, why not bring all the kids of the original TDI campers to the island, and let them duke it out for 500,000 dollars. (Hey the economy is bad; game show money has taken a hit.) Will romance return to camp Wawanakwa? Or will the chance for half a million dollars snuff out all other emotions besides greed? Welcome back to camp, it'll be a trip.**

I was sitting on a boat traveling to this god-forsaken camp with my twin brother; when I realized "Why in hell did I agree to this?"

I mean my mom was all like "Oh, this will be good for your character, plus you'll meet all of our friends kids." Blah, blah, blah.

Well, at least Dad gave me a choice in the matter. He said that if I didn't want to go I didn't have to. Then he added with a snigger and a nudge "It's not like you just got the chance to get a get-out-of-juvie-free card; like I did." I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug before I pushed him off our half-pipe.

Oh, yeah by the last comment you've probably realized that my dad is Duncan from TDI and my mom is Courtney. I never got the whole opposites attract thing, but my parents are prime examples of that.

I mean, my mom is the CEO of Fendi in the United States, and my Dad is currently recording a new CD with his punk band _False Solution. _Cool name right? Yeah.

Actually my Dad came up with the name, and Gwen (Yes, also from TDI) came up with the lyrics for the original version of their first hit _Folded. _I know Gwen and Trent's three kids pretty well; so does Dylan, I guess (My twin) but that would require him to be a little more social.

But even though my dad and all his friends are only thirty-five; most of them are still pretty cool.

Bridgette and Geoff own a surf shop chain that sells everything for the perfect beach party. Plus you know like rash guards and boards. Plus they all live in California now. I've never met their kids, but I've heard their pretty cool.

Well, I really haven't introduced myself yet, my name's Kiki. Well, that's what my friends and my dad call me my real name is Kathleen. Ugh, my brother and my mom, and basically all other family members call me this, and it sucks.

I look like my mom; I'm almost an exact replica of her at sixteen. However, you can tell I got my dad's wild side, and his eyes. When I was thirteen I found a bottle of his green hair dye, and streaked my hair.

When I showed my dad he laughed, when my mom saw, she screamed. You can tell how the reactions differed.

So since then I have gotten piecings and wear a lot of black and pink. My current piercing count is up to seven. One in my nose, eyebrow, double-pierced in each ear, and a cartilage stud on my left ear. I am currently planning to get a tattoo, but I have to find my true love first.

I mean my dad's first tattoo was when he met mom. And I think my Mom has one too, but she just ignores me when I ask to see it. And each time something significant happens in our lives, he gets another one. I think he's up to fourteen… give our take one or two.

Anyway the reason I'm telling my life story is because I'm being shipped off with my brother to "relive" our parents um… I don't know how to put this uh oh "Game Show Glory Days"

I know that my dad will be cheering me on this whole time, my mom however, I can't say she WON"T be cheering for me, she will. It's just I think she'll be cheering for Dylan a little more.

I looked to my brother for support during this time, but I secretly trust Gwen and Trent's oldest son Brandon more then him. I mean B's style is a lot like mine, and so is his attitude. Dylan's is more like Madeline, Gwen and Trent's youngest daughter. She's the bookworm of the family, and personally I think Dylan has a major crush on her. The middle child I've only met once, his name is LJ. Supposedly he's just like Brandon, but I really don't remember him that much.

Anyway I popped my Ipod's hot pink _Skullcandy_ earbuds in, and listened to the All-American Rejects new album. I immediately flipped it to Real World.

_I woke up on this side_

_I thought it was a dream_

_At first we learn to walk_

_Then we learn to scream…_

_This could be the real world now._

_I don't believe it_

_When I can't see the truth_

_Welcome to the real world now_

_All I carried _

_It only lead's to poisoned youth… _

I snapped my Bubblemint gum as I listened and looked down the list of names and pictures we were sent almost a week ago.

Trent and Gwen

Brandon: 17

LJ: 16

Madeline: 15

Bridgette and Geoff

Heart: 17

Erich: 17

Identical twins

Matthew: 16

James: 16

Courtney and Duncan

Fraternal twins

Kathleen: (Ugh I can't believe my mom sent that in) 16

Dylan: 16

Lindsey and Tyler

Marie: 16

Harold and LaShawna

Identical Triplets

Larry: 16

Tanya: 16

Zeke: 16

Katie and Noah

Antoninna: 16

Heather and Justin

Jacob: 17

Isabella: 16

Beth and Ezekial

Drew: 17

Moses: 16

Hannah: 16

Owen and Izzy

Incognito: 16

Millennium: 16

Sadie and Cody

Mia: 16

Hugh: 15

DJ and Eva

Nat: 16

On this list (excluding my Brother) I've only met Trent and Gwen's kids. Some of the names sound promising though.

OMG though, I CANNOT wait to see B again. It's been about 4 months since _False Solution's _last tour ended, and since the last time we've talked face-to-face. O.K I know how this sounds, and no B and I are not like that. We've been best friends since before we were born. We even share the same birthday date.

It's just we both get each other, and we never run out of things to talk about. With Madeline I can talk to her for about…hmm.. TWO minutes without making some excuse to leave.

I look over at Dylan who is still immersed in his summer reading. I snapped my gum, irritated. I mean, we have all summer to read those stupid books; but no, he reads them and then gets NEW ONES.

I swear, we may be related by blood, but he's nothing like me.

As if Dylan read my mind he sighs, closes his book, and looks over at me.

I smirk over in his direction and pop my gum again. "Done with that boring, old book already?"

Dylan rolled his emerald green eyes at me. "No, I was planning on finishing, but SOMEONE insisted on snapping their gum, extra loudly today." He looked over and flashed a smile at me; just as I snapped my gum again.

I smiled guiltily at him, and looked down at my Ipod as the song changed to Dropkick Murphy. If I had chosen to stay behind this summer Dad had promised to introduce them to me, as a thank-god-you-haven't-gotten-yourself-in TOO- much-trouble-this-year present.

But I couldn't pass up a chance to hang with B and some other kids this summer. No offense, but after only hanging out with my dad for two weeks before this camp thing started at our summer house; I was getting kinda bored.

Suddenly the boat bumped up against an old, beat-up, graying dock. Dylan and I exchanged looks and grimaced. Welcome back to Wawanakwa. It'll definitely be a summer to remember.

**A/N So what do we think? I need at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. I already have the next chapter written, and I may post it later tonight, MAYBE. If any of you have ideas for chapters feel free to review and/ or PM me. Also if any of you have ideas for my **_As The Lights Go Down/_ Waking Up In Vegas **Courtney and Duncan story feel free to write me. If you need ideas for you're story all you have to do is ask. I chock full of good ideas, if you need one just write.**


	2. Friends And Memories Past

**A/N So the last chapter was a little short, and kinda boring, but I needed it for filler shit. Now I promise some sorta-fluff in this chapter. It's in the flashback, so ****DO NOT SKIP IT!!**** I know many of you skip flashbacks, but you ****NEED TO READ IT!!! IF YOU SKIP IT A LOT OF THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU IN THE LATER CHAPTERS!!! ****I just thought the x-tra big print was kinda necessary to get your attention. Anyway to get on with the rest of the story I need you all to click your heels together and say Teamduncan77 is the best TDI writer on fanfiction!! …………. NO, I'm totally kidding, but if you review I'll try and read your story, and review back. **

**Chapter 2**

_Friends And Memories Past_

I grabbed my guitar and it's portable amp; along with my _Betseyville_ carry-on and purse. Dylan picked up his book and put it in his laptop case. The rest of our luggage had been shipped ahead of us.

"Well, when I watched Mom and Dad's old tapes, I expected something much worse." Dylan explained when we stepped out of the boat and into the bright Canadian sunlight.

An older looking man with a face that had seen better days and plenty of plastic surgery, greeted us.

"Kathleen, Dylan welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" I grinded my teeth together as this Michael Jackson Look-alike introduced us to the cameras.

"It's Kiki, my mom sent in the wrong name, well Kathleen is my real name, but it's way to uptight and proper for me." I said this through gritted teeth, because I suddenly realized who this was. Chris McClain, torture game show host extrodenare.

"Fine, Kiki then, but save the attitude for the cameras, it's fabulous for ratings." As he said this stars practically appeared in his eyes. Typical. Same old Chris, not much as changed.

"Fine," I shot back, "but only if you keep as much of your face OFF the camera as much as possible." I heard snorts of laughter behind me.

Chris shot me a dirty look back. "Oh, you can definitely tell whose kid YOU are." He stated sarcastically. "Your mom's looks and fiery attitude, but your dad's style and mouth." He grimaced as I shot a look of pure murder at him and started to roll up the sleeves of my pink and lime-green skull and striped dress. My black pumps clacking on the deck and my denim vest blowing out as I walked toward him.

"Whoa, Keak, chill, you don't want him to have to mess with face even more, after you kick the shit out of him." I heard laughter in his voice, and the smell of _Old Spice _and _Chocolate AXE_ filled the air.

I whipped my head around letting Mr. McClain get a mouthful of my curly brunette ponytail. That smell only belonged to one person.

"Brandon!" I shrieked and ran and jumped up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his face in my hair. " Miss me sweet thang?" He whispered in my ear, and laughed.

"You, wish. B" I said. Our classic response, when we saw each other again.

He put me down on the dock, and looked down at me." Jeez, Keak, did you shrink?" he asked as he gave me a bigger hug into his chest.

I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him. "That's not fair," I stated "Mom's only 5'6 and I take after her more than Dad."

Wow, B really had grown. He was around 6'2 now. I took his looks in, instantly filling in the holes in my patchy memory.

His hair matched my dad's perfectly, except he had a blue Mohawk, taking after Gwen's streaks more than Dad's. Whose hair just happens to match mine, color wise. He had gotten three more piercings since I had last seen him. He now had twelve. One in his nose, one in his left eyebrow, 3 studs in each ear, two snakebites, a lip ring, and his ever-classic tongue stud. He had everything from Trent's face, but Gwen's eyes and eyebrows. He was wearing a black and green KoRn shirt with tight black skinny jeans. He was wearing black Vans and a studded belt. Around his neck was his white-gold cross he got from Trent on his thirteenth birthday. (I have a gold matching one, just FYI) and the skull pendant I gave him last year.

Chris finally recovering from his shocked stupor of me, threatening to beat the crap out of him, responded. " Oh, well, I guess we won't have to wait THAT long for some juicy romance." Chris waggled his eyebrows at us, and smiled.

I wiggled out of B's embrace, and turned around to face this annoying dike of a man.

"Dude, B and I are only friends, and that's how it's going to stay." I shot right back.

I just now noticed the cameras had come back, and had recorded B and mine's whole reunion. And for someone who's never met us; those last couple of moves looked pretty risqué. Great. Now I'm going to have to go around to everyone AGAIN, and explain how B and I are just friends.

"Well, if you two are done…" Chris started again "Go and meet some of the other campers before the last three kids arrive."

Brandon and I smirked at each other, and he leaned over and whispered in my ear "You wanna give them something to really look at?" I could already see the devious cogs of his mind turning.

I winked at him and responded with an "I thought you'd never ask." I gave him a huge grin, and waited for him to make the first move.

He whipped my off my feet and threw me over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. This is not what I meant at all.

"No, put me down!" I yelled at him. "BRANDON!!! NOW!" I pounded his back with my fists as hard as I could; this however didn't even put a dent in his efforts.

He picked up my guitar and other luggage and started to walk up a small hill, toward the old campfire pit.

"Kiki, calm down, I won't drop you." He looked back at me, who was still furiously pounding on his back. "Yet" he turned his head back around to see where we were walking.

I basically gave up, crossed my arms, and waited for him to put me down.

B obviously was shocked I'd given up so easily, so he turned his head around again and asked "So you know LJ's really excited to see you again, right?"

I was so steamed at B for swinging me around like this my brain totally blanked. "Wait," I wrinkled my nose in confusion "Who?"

B laughed at me, and probably the look on my face. "Wow, Keak, I know you only met the guy once, but really don't say that in front of him; it'll probably kill him that you don't remember him"

"Oh, LJ! Your little brother, he's my age right?" I suddenly remembered a summer almost four years ago, over at Gwen and Trent's house.

- -_FLASHBACK- - _

_I was playing with Brandon in their back yard; I was swimming in their pool with B splashing me as I tried to swim under the waterfall near the back of the pool. _

_I was wearing my cute pink and black skull bikini that Gwen had got me, dad practically fainted when he saw me. He thought that I was Mom from the back. This was before I had dyed my hair._

_When I had finally called "Uncle" against B so I could get out and fix my bottoms; they were kind of falling down. So B climbed out with me, and handed me a towel and promised he wouldn't look._

_As I turned around, I saw a face in the window of an upstairs window; in a room next to B's. _

"_Hey B, I asked, "Who's that up in the window?" I was curious, I had never seen him before, and I don't even recall him coming down for dinner, once._

"_Oh, that's LJ." B said "My little bro" he continued looking up with me; cupping his eyes with his hands to stop the sun's glare. "He's kind of shy around you." He said "Dylan's met him before and they're always talking about something, when I come up to my room after supper."_

_I was kind of mad, Dylan talks to him everytime we come over, and I just now learned about his existence. Just as soon as he appeared in the window he was gone. He must have seen us looking up at him. _

_B seemed bored. He pushed me, and I shove him back. We ended up wrestling in the grass. I won, of course. I think B was just being nice, but by the time I had him pinned he was panting hard with a grin on his face._

"_Wow, for such a little girl, you pack a pretty hard punch. " He smirked and tickled the soles of my feet; he knew my weakness well. I laughed and rolled off him._

_B got up and brushed the grass off his swimsuit bottoms. "I'm going to get a burger, you coming?" He gestured to the back of his house where my Dad and Trent were having a heated discussion about which burgers were the regular, and which ones where mine and Gwen's vegan burgers. _

"_Nah, I'm going to jump of the waterfall one more time then get out." I smiled at him. "Just don't eat my burgers, I do want something to eat when I get out."_

_B playfully shoved me again "As if, I would eat your nasty, girly burgers." And before I could respond, he was running off toward the house._

_I smirked and went to climb up the backside of the waterfall to jump off. The waterfall was an almost exact replica of the one at the Playboy Mansion, and it was really fun to jump off of. It causes a really big splash and drenches everyone in the immediate area._

_I climbed up and looked down, this dive like many others had to be perfect. So I took a running start, and jumped off. _

_I must have had too much power coming into the dive, because I clipped my head on the bottom of the pool. _

_All I remember was lights flashing in front of my eyes, and the feeling of losing consciousness. Almost ten seconds had gone by, and I was slowly sinking back down to the bottom of the pool. _

_Almost as suddenly as I had jumped in, another splash almost two feet away from me disrupted the peaceful water. _

_A boy in black swim trunks grabbed me and pulled me to the surface._

_The next thing I felt was soft lips on mine, breathing air back into my lungs. _

_I blinked open my eyes, sputtering water everywhere. My head was in the boy's lap. I assumed it was B because, he was the only one who knew I had stayed behind to jump in again._

"_Brandon?" I asked my head still woozy from the dive. The sunlight was behind his head so I couldn't tell who had saved me._

_The boy laughed a laugh I had never heard before. But it warmed me up, almost as if I had taken a big gulp of hot chocolate._

"_No," A deep, rich voice replied. "Try again." _

_I immediately knew who it was; I sat up and looked at my rescuer's face. "You're LJ, aren't you?" _

"_Yep," He said standing up, and pulling me up with him. "And your Kiki, I've heard quite a bit about you." He leaned in close almost an inch from my face. "And I can see my brother's right; you are pretty."_

_I turned bright red at the compliment LJ gave me. His eyes were exact replicas of his fathers, the only one in his family with Trent's eyes. _

_I turned my head away to look back out at the water of the pool. "So, how am I supposed to thank my rescuer for saving my life?" _

_LJ grabbed each side of my face gently with his hands and turned my head back to face his. "I have a few ideas." And with that he closed the distance in between our lips._

_As soon as our lips met I felt a spark in the back of my lips and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He took my waist with both of his hands, and pulled me in closer._

_He then suddenly pulled away, leaving me gasping for air. I grabbed his hand as he started to walk away; he looked up at me. _

"_Stay." I begged at him. I truly wanted him, more of him, always._

_He pulled away from my hand, and turned around right before he disappeared._

"_Next time." He said before he went back to his house, gave me one last look, and then he was gone._

_- - End Flashback- -_

I've only told B about that day, but I left out one major detail; I had all but forgotten about that day, and the kiss. Seeing LJ again would bring all that to the surface again. Was I ready to see him again? Or would he break that promise he made to me so long ago?

**A/N OMG!!! I think that ending was pretty good, right? So LJ and Kiki see each other for the first time in almost four years next chapter, and Brandon gets a little jealous. And that's about as much as I got. So you know the drill. READ AND REVIEW!!!! Tell your friends; tell your enemies, for god-sake tell your dog. Tell anyone with opposable thumbs and Internet access. Ok so I guess that rules out any pets. Unless you've got a monkey. Or live in India. i actually have a friend from india. and back at his aunt's house over there they have monkeys. cool right? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	3. Meet, Greet, And Giggle

A/N This is kind of sad. I mean I'M kind of sad. I wrote three chapters for this story in 4 hours. If I get around to posting them I will, but really. I've got nothing better to do. Well except for practicing my guitar and the keyboard. I should learn that new song…. And probably practice my trumpet, and learn the vocals for our new song. Or start my fucking ((Sorry for the language)) summer reading. 3 books, who are they kidding? OK so I guess I do have stuff to do. While I go procrastinate some more enjoy this new chapter, and if you have any ideas you know what to do.

Oh and if you get confused by who's related to who and who's kids are whose; I'm reposting the list from Chapter 1 here.

Trent and Gwen

Brandon: 17

LJ: 16

Madeline: 15

Bridgette and Geoff

Heart: 17

Erich: 17

Identical twins

Matthew: 16

James: 16

Courtney and Duncan

Fraternal twins

Kathleen (KIKI): 16

Dylan: 16

Lindsey and Tyler

Marie: 16

Harold and LaShawna

Identical Triplets

Larry: 16

Tanya: 16

Zeke: 16

Katie and Noah

Antoninna: 16

Heather and Justin

Jacob: 17

Isabella: 16

Sadie and Cody

Drew: 17

Moses: 16

Hannah: 16

Owen and Izzy

Incognito: 16

Millennium: 16

Beth and Ezekial

Mia: 16

Hugh: 15

DJ and Eva

Nat: 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the name TDI/TDA or any of the original characters from that series. I do however own all the other characters in this story. IE Kiki & LJ

Chapter 3Meet, Greet, And Giggle

As we walked, well B walked and I was carried, into the small fire ring I heard giggles from girls, snorts from the guys, and a sigh. I'm guessing it was from Madeline or Dylan, those two are really the only ones who know us.

B went and put my stuff down and then sat down on a tree stump; dropping me down on his lap. I graciously stayed there, but not before I thumped B on the back of the head. More giggles. This is why I hang out with boys more than girls.

"Soooo," I heard a small blonde girl begin. "Are you two like, together?" This comment earned the girl a nudge in the ribs from the boy sitting next to her. "Heart, you don't just go around askin that, bra, it's like not cool."

And with that one comment I immediately knew who these two were. They were the two oldest kids of Bridgette and Geoff. They were both 17, but Heart was smaller than I was. Erich was about 5'9, 5'10.

I exhaled and leaned my head against B's shoulder, with as much drama as I could muster. "Yes, Heart. B and I are together. And despite all the other comments I've made on ALL those news shows about our parents; about HOW WERE JUST FRIENDS we've just decided, right at this very moment to start seeing each other."

I felt B shaking with laughter against me, he was trying so hard to hold it in. Trying, being the operative word here. Despite B's sniggering I continued on. "We were just making out, hot and heavy, behind one of the trees down by the dock and…"

We both couldn't hold in it anymore. We both crumpled down to the ground laughing so hard. B was whipping tears away from his eyes. I looked over at him, giggling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, there's only so much bull shit that I can say before I completely lose it."

"It's cool," B laughed back at me. "But, Oh God, making out…." We looked at each other trying so hard to keep the laughter under control, but we just couldn't. We both were sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree stump, and each other. Which, we were just up to now, sitting on.

I looked over at Dylan and Madeline who were both giving us very angry glares. I mean we may be the oldest (I'm older than Dylan by 7 minutes.), but we sure act a lot younger than we are.

Quite a few people were giving us very confused looks.

"Wait, so are you together, or not?" A lanky, skinny girl with very familiar brunette pigtails said.

We both tried to stand up, as I said. "Oh, yes B is my soul mate, but we couldn't exists without each other…." B collapsed again, pulling me down with him. We resumed our original position, collapsing all over each other, tears streaming down our faces, and laughing uncontrollably.

I could feel Dylan and Madeline were getting tired of our little charade. Madeline looked sideways at Dylan. Dylan nodded at her, and stood up and cleared his throat. "Kathleen and Brandon may seem to be together, but I can assure you, as well as Brandon's sister," He nodded to his left at Madeline "That they are DEFINATLY not together."

At the sound of my real name, both B and I stopped laughing. B knew better than anyone did what would happen if someone used my real name.

"My name is Kiki, little bro," I narrowed my eyes and glared at him "And we all know that you and Maddie have sticks up your uptight asses; so stop ruining B and mine's fun." My hands curled into fists. "We're both older than you guys, and you should know better not to mess with us."

Behind me B crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the two younger siblings. One good thing about B, besides his awesome personality and height is that he always backs me up. Which is always good.

"Whoa, dudes this is getting too heavy, just chill." This was said by one of the two completely identical boys sitting by Heart and Erich. **(A/N pronounced ERIC not AIR-ICH)** Both of those boys were completely begorgeous, but too beachy for me, thank you.

"Yeah, it's cool if you guys are friends, not hot and heavy; we understand." A slightly chubby girl, wearing identical pigtails to the small petite girl whom spoke earlier made this comment.

"Well, are we done being completely childish, or can we all introduce ourselves?" A tall muscled boy, who was wearing name brands from head to toe, spoke up.

Well B and I knew who this was. We had met before at a Hollywood premiere, and really hoped we would never have to see him again. Jacob. Spawn of Bitch and Model. More of his mother's side than his fathers. But as we saw on TDA, both mother and father were equal in the A-hole department. Heather had screwed with my dad, and Justin had messed with both of B's parents.

But he was only one half of the great evil. His sister, Isabella, was just as bitchy. She just wasn't as upfront with it as her brother. She waited and skulked around. Waiting for the opportune moment. Then just as fast as a Venus FlyTrap, she'd snap it up.

This feud wasn't just personal. It was parental.

B and I glared at the pair, but kept our mouths shut. As my daddy would say, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

B sat down, and I sat back on his lap, my arms crossed. I relaxed back into his shoulder, and B started playing with a strand of my hair, eyes still fixed on the pair. He only plays with my hair to keep his anger under control.

"Good" Madeline said standing up. "Lets start with me then, say your name, who your parents are, and an interesting fact about yourself."

"Well, Ok." Madeline started again "My name is Madeline, and my parents are Gwen and Trent." She screwed her face up in thought "And I've never been to a Hollywood premiere party."

I rolled my eyes at Maddie. Well thank you Captain Obvious. B and I were the Partiers in our families; Dylan had only been to one of my dad's CD release party. And that was because my dad had dragged him out of the house, and threatened to take away his laptop.

Dylan went next. "Hey, I'm Dylan, Courtney and Duncan are my parents, and I play the saxophone in my school band." Awesome, Dylan. Another great fact about your life.

"My name is Heart, plus Geoff and Bridgette are my parents." She pursed her lips, and flipped back her bleach-blonde hair. "Well, I was named Heart, because at my birth my heart gave out, and I had to get a new one."

Whoa, now that was a fact. Props to Heart.

Heart looked to her (I think) brother, and nodded. "Well OK," He ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair, and continued.

"Sup dudes and dudettes, umm, my name is Erich and my parents are Bridgette and Geoff." He fingered a small blonde soul patch below his chin. "Oh, I know, I designed my own line of boards for my parent's shops."

The small petite girl with the pigtails went next. " I'm Antoninna, **((A/N PRONOUNCED AN-TONE-E-AH))** and my parents are Katie and Noah." She talked so quietly that I almost fell off of B's lap leaning to hear her. "I currently live in Paris, with both of my parents, and I'm going to walk in my mom's next fashion show."

Not as cool as Heart's, but still cool.

The two identical boys were next. "I'm Matthew," the boy on the left started "And I'm James" the boy on the right finished. "Our parents are Bridgette and Geoff" Matthew stated, I think. "And the only way to tell us apart, is our dimples." James finished. Both of them smiled at the same time showing off their dimples.

Hey they were right. Matthew has two dimples, but James only had one.

Next to them was a small sandy haired blonde haired girl. And all I gots to say is that I wish I had a rack like hers.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Marie; and I'm the only child of Lindsey and Tyler." She took of her sunglasses, and looked around at everyone. "I promise that I'll never mispronounce your names."

I smiled at that one.

"My name is Zeke, that's Tanya, and my other fraternal twin brother Larry." All three of the milk chocolate colored kids smiled at us. Tanya went next "Our parents are Harold and LaShawna." Her skin was so smooth it looked like velvet. Larry spoke last "And all of us know not to mess with Kiki; because my dad still has a scar from when her dad on TDA pushed him out of the water barrel."

B chuckled at that, and nudged me. I sent an apologetic smile in their direction; thankfully they all returned it. Next were the devil children. Great.

Jacob spoke for both of them. "My name is Jacob, and that's my sister Isabella; and our parents are Heather and Justin." He sent a glare in B's direction and mine. "Both of us have met the two love birds over there; at a Hollywood Premiere two years ago."

Isabella cleared her throat and added, "Not much has changed." She licked her tongue over her teeth and sent a wicked grin in our direction.

B had to hold me down and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from jumping on her.

Next were two boys and the slightly chubby girl with Antoninna's pigtails. The girl with the pigtails spoke up first, unwrapping her arms from around her legs. "We're Sadie and Cody kids: Drew, Moses, and I'm Hannah." She took a shaky breath and continued. "My Dad is in a hospital in the states battling cancer, and he wanted me to tell Gwen and Trent's kids "Thanks" for the flowers."

B nodded respectfully in her direction and she returned the nod.

At the same time, saying the same thing the next kids before us started, "We're Mia and Hugh and our parents are Beth and Ezekial." They smiled at each other, and said, "We will never have to have braces." And with that they flashed perfect grins at us.

I nudged B to go next, he rolled his eyes at me and grinned. "My name is Brandon and my parents are Gwen and Trent, and no one calls me B, but Kiki; got it?" I nudged him in the ribs, and motioned for him to continue.

"Oh, Right, I got that nickname from her when she was two and couldn't say my name right, so my mom shortened it so she could say it, happy?"

He said that last comment in my direction. I slapped my forehead; that's not at all what I wanted him to say at all.

I exhaled and started my introductions. "Right, so, my name is Kiki, not Kathleen, or anything else you want to call me." I tried to look at everyone when I said this. " My parents are Duncan and Courtney, and I haven't swam in almost four years."

Heart looked as if someone had slapped her upside the head; Erich had the same look on his face.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

I swallowed hard, and looked down. For once I didn't want to talk; I wish I had shared another fact about me.

"Because she almost drowned." A voice behind me said. With that voice came the sent of a fresh cigarette being lit.

I whipped my head around, and saw a dark figure leaning against a tree. The only light was the burning embers at the end of the butt smoking.

The figure stepped into the light, and I immediately knew who this was.

"Hey, my name is LJ, and my parents are Gwen and Trent, and I was the one who saved Kiki when she knocked her head on the bottom of my pool."

God, he had changed as much as B.

Dark hair swept up in a ponytail, and none of it was dyed. But he had more piercings since I last saw him. He had one on his nose, one in his eyebrow, his two original studs in each ear, and a gleaming lip ring. His tattoo still stood out on his neck. He was much tanner than when I last saw him. He looked like a mixture of his mom and dad; just like me. Trent's eyes gleamed up at me. LJ was wearing a basic white muscle tee and black skinny jeans. Black converses were on his feet and a matching cross like B's and mine gleamed on his neck. He pulled a lighter out of his back pocket a flicked it open and shut.

"And for a reward, I kissed her."

A/N I know I promised a jealous Brandon and LJ's and Kiki's relationship to grow, but I need to introduce all the other characters before I developed any of them in a major way. And I promise next chapter I'll introduce Owen and Izzy's kids as well as DJ's and Eva's. But those kids are part of a kind of major part of the story, so I need more time to introduce their characters. Let's all follow the example of other's and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Well, it's after two, I'm texting my friends good night, listening to the Rob Thomas album and going to bed. BYEYAS!!!


	4. Drooling,Slapping,And Other Sign Of Love

**A/N YAY!!! I got a really good idea last night for this chapter when I was listening to P!NK's **_I'm Not Dead _**Album. I've really got to slow down in writing these chapters. Anywayz if you gots any ideas just REVIEW! Or PM me. My Beta profile is up if you want me to comma check your story. **

**Here's the list of kids and their relations again.**

**Just In Case.**

Trent and Gwen

Brandon: 17

LJ: 16

Madeline: 15

Bridgette and Geoff

Heart: 17

Erich: 17

Identical twins

Matthew: 16

James: 16

Courtney and Duncan

Fraternal twins

Kathleen (KIKI): 16

Dylan: 16

Lindsey and Tyler

Marie: 16

Harold and LaShawna

Identical Triplets

Larry: 16

Tanya: 16

Zeke: 16

Katie and Noah

Antoninna: 16

Heather and Justin

Jacob: 17

Isabella: 16

Sadie and Cody

Drew: 17

Moses: 16

Hannah: 16

Owen and Izzy

Incognito: 16

Millennium: 16

Beth and Ezekial

Mia: 16

Hugh: 15

DJ and Eva

Nat: 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the name TDI/TDA or any of the original characters from that series. I do however own all the other characters in this story. IE Kiki & LJ

Chapter 4

_Drooling, Slapping, And Other Signs Of Love_

As soon as LJ said this B whipped his around to look at me in the eyes. I guiltily looked away; I now remembered that I decided NOT to tell Brandon this little detail when recounting the epic tale of LJ's daring rescue. B turned my face back to his.

" Kiki, I seem to remember that certain story being told differently." His eyes didn't seem hurt, but more betrayed.

God, I KNEW not drowning would come back to bite me in the ass one day.

Everyone was staring at us in the Campfire Circle. For once I was glad Chris was waiting down at the docks, along with the camera crew.

I looked down at my black pumps again, and muttered something along the lines of "Jealously" and "Didn't think you would care."

"Jesus, Kiki, I really don't care that you kissed my brother." He was yelling at me now. "I do care that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Whoa, the TRUTH, Brandon." I was now yelling back at him. "If were talking about the TRUTH, you should at least get the story right" I sent a glare over in his brother's direction. "HE'S the one who kissed ME, not the other way around."

"Well, I don't exactly KNOW the real story since you LIED to me about what happened."

I was shocked. B has accused me of a lot of things over the years, but he never accused me of lying before. Well, I guess that's because, before this, I never had lied to him.

I just looked at LJ who was still leaning against the tree, smoking. And daunting on his lips was a smug smile. OH MY GOD!

I got up; ignoring whatever B had just accused me of doing. I walked over to LJ who was watching this whole scene with a smirk.

I walked over to him, and stood in front of him for about 15 seconds. I cocked my head to the side, then I reeled back, and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"What the FUCK was that for Kiki?"

"Not even, LJ," I couldn't BELIEVE he had stooped this low. "Like you didn't just say that to make sure B and I get in a fight." I could feel the spit working in my mouth.

"You're his FUCKIN brother, and you're just as bad as every other person who thinks they know B and me." I took a shaky breath, and tried to calm myself down. I turned around and faced everyone in the fire ring.

"Let me make this ABUNDANTLY clear to everyone here." I glared around at everyone. "Because apparently SOME people HERE don't get it." I turned to face LJ, and made a face at him. "B and I are just FRIENDS; we may act like were dating, but were not."

"We've been friends since we were like BORN, and so we flirt a lot; but this does not mean were dating." I turned around to LJ and said only loud enough for him to hear. "So, chill, or I'll do something you'll really wish I hadn't."

I walked back over to B who had a pretty stunned look on his face. I shook my hand in front of his face until I had his attention. I pulled him up, took his hand, and led him out of the circle; away from everyone else.

As soon as we were far enough away, I dropped his hand and turned and faced him. "I think your brother thought we were dating; and that he was kinda jealous"

"Kinda?" B rolled his eyes at me "That almost turned into World War Three meets Cagefight"

I just scowled at him, and didn't say anything. He obviously has obviously forgotten all those things we said to me earlier.

B still stood there waiting for me to respond his hands in his pockets. I refused to be moved, and just to make my point I crossed my arms, and "Hummphed" at him.

B took a shallow breath, finally getting the message. He sent a small smile in my direction, and began again. "I think so, and ok I'm sorry for what I said earlier too." It was his turn to look embarrassed.

"I can see how you wanted to keep that detail a secret, and your right I probably would've gotten jealous." He looked up at me again; smiling my favorite smile at me. "And, truthfully, I did get a little jealous back there, and again I'm sorry for that."

I scowled only half-mad now. I playfully punched him in the arm. " Well, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough for telling you the true story; friends?"

I held out my hand for him to shake it.

B smirked, rolled his eyes, and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Most definitely, friends forever." We did our cool handshake we made up like, six summers ago.

As I started to walk back to the Camp Fire Ring B grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Don't I get to make it up to you for calling you names?"

I pulled my hand out of his grip, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Yes, and I'll tell you when the time comes." I grinned evilly at him, "And until then, I'll just have to keep you very short."

B returned the tongue at me, his stud flashing in the afternoon Canadian sunlight.

I shot him a look, and grabbed his ear to lead him back to the others.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" He growled at me. "God, Kiki, you almost pulled out my industrial." He looked pissed at me as he massaged his ear with his hand.

Before I had a chance to respond, a loud cry of "BONSAI!" came from above us; and we looked up just in time to see a small red-haired girl jump out of an airplane and plummet to the ground.

- At The Camp Fire Ring- -

Heart's POV

Wow and I thought Erich and I got into it sometimes, but just wow. Kiki was not even here for two hours with Brandon and they already caused two fights and buckets of unsaid drama.

I mean her aura is very bright, and I can tell she's a very strong person. Both physically and mentally, she's not one to succumb to mind-games.

But the tension she's giving off, ouch. And I bet everyone here could feel that. I mean, between her and LJ; that one's the most obvious. I don't know if anyone else caught the bad tension between Brandon and her with the two model kids over there.

Even Jacob said that they had met before, but on what circumstances? And an even better question; "When is this bad blood going to become too much for any of them to handle?" Or "Can they fix it, before someone gets hurt?"

When that situation comes up, we'll deal with it. But until then their going to have to just deal with the current problem at hand.

I watched LJ very carefully. He sat down on the old chopped-off tree trunk, where, until just currently Brandon and Kiki were sitting.

He had smoked the rest of his cigarette, and was just left with a sputtering butt. He dropped it on the forest floor and ground it into the dirt with the heel of his shoe.

He could feel us looking at him, because no one had said anything since Kiki and Brandon went off together. He somehow looked directly right to me. "What?" he growled in my direction.

"Nothing." I responded "But winning a girl's heart doesn't usually start off with feeding her to the sharks." I lobbed right back at him, calmly of course.

Erich shot me a look, and gave me another nudge. I wish he would stop that. I'm still sore there from my accident about two months ago.

"Oh, please." He snorted at me. "Brandon and her are irreseperable, and besides Kiki and I have only talked once before this."

"Coveting is wanting something that is rare or that has only happened once or twice." I explained to him, my voice level. "Kiki is rare to you, so you covet her, and wish she was yours." I explained to him.

Everyone's, well except for my brothers', jaw dropped at my reasoning, and how quickly I saw through his charade.

LJ, slowly turning a very interesting shade of tomato red, stuttered at me.

"Lo-ok, I do-o not covet, or want, or whatever the hell you called it, Kiki, she's my brother's and I just happened to save her once." He shot a look at me. "That's all she is to me, OK?" He ground his teeth together; as if that last statement hurt him to say.

"Well, if she doesn't matter to you, then I guess you don't care that Brandon and her were making out down by the dock earlier." I said this as earnestly as I could, trying to say it very offhand.

"What!?!" He leapt up, and stalked over to me. "She just told us that her and Brandon are just friends."

I smiled up at him and laughed. He flinched at my laugh, as did everyone else. I've been told it sounds as if pearls of bells are chiming against each other. To me, it just sounds like any other normal laugh.

"See, if you didn't care, you wouldn't have come over to challenge me, would you?" I love reading people like this; they deny everything, but their body language tells a different story. As do their eyes.

LJ immediately backed off. He muttered as he was leaving "That's one weird chick." He looked back at me and shuddered.

Erich obviously heard and jumped up to his feet. "What did you just call Heart?" I sighed, rolled my eyes, and examined my nails. I've learned over the years to stay out of boy's fights. Just let them feel all protective and manly now, and when they get the snot beat out of them; lie and tell them how brave and strong they are.

"You, heard me the first time." He snorted and glanced back in my direction "Your sister is one weird chick, and really I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of you are just like that."

The little girl, Madeline, jumped up at that one. "Look, Brandon, we can all tell your pissed at Kiki, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to the rest of us."

She put her hand on her hip, and glared through her olive-colored frames. A few strands from her brunette hair up in a clip had come undone and was framing her heart-shaped face. She pulled a tiny green phone out of her pleated, plaid, blue schoolgirl skirt, and flipped it open. She smoothed her crisp white blouse before continuing.

"And if you don't stop, I'll call mom."

A look of terror crossed LJ's face, but only for a second. And that one-second was all it took, his bad boy bravado was shattered.

"And what if I don't care?" He scoffed back at his little sister. He kicked the dirt at his feet; making little clouds puff up around his Converses.

"Your right," she proclaimed snapping her phone shut. "That's not that big of a threat, but I know something that'll make you stop."

"Oh, please, like you have ANYTHING against me." LJ sneered at his little sister. Surprisingly she smiled and her dark eyes glittered.

"I think I do, and you won't like It." and with that she mouthed four letters at him.

"N-A-M-E"

LJ jumped up, again. Only this time in surprise; instead of rage. " You wouldn't."

Her thin pink lips pursed in a sneer. "Believe me, I most definitely would, so leave Kiki, Brandon, and pretty much everyone else alone."

LJ opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again and held it open for a couple of seconds before snapping it shut.

"Good," Madeline finished and sat back down next to Dylan. Dylan leaned over, and whispered something into her ear. Madeline turned a bright shade of red and mummered something back.

For once no one had anything to say. Wow.

I can see Hugh is starting to say something, but he stops. He lifts his head, and stares straight up at the sky.

Before he had a chance to say anything, a loud cry of "BONSAI!" came from above us; and we all looked up just in time to see a small red-haired girl jump out of an airplane and plummet to the ground.

**A/N I've got to stop making promises about the next chapters. They haven't been entirely accurate. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Anwayz if anyone has any ideas, you know what to do. Read, Review, Rave. **

**I call it the three R's of Fan Fiction. **

**Tell your friends or tell me to visit your story and I'll try and give you some ideas. **

**I gotz to work on **_As The Lights Go Down_

**BYEYAS!!!**


End file.
